Winning Her Heart
by auslee
Summary: Sully wonders if he could ever be able to capture Micheala's heart.


**Winning her heart **

_Written for May monthly picture challenge. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn._

Sully turned his head and gazed across the way at the woman who occupied his every waking thought and more often lately - his dreams too. Had he known she would have such an effect on him, he probably would have stayed away, but as it was he couldn't seem to help himself. In overhearing some womanly gossip, Sully was aware that Michaela had set her mind on a man, and truth be known he was eager to find out who it was.

As she walked through the meadow, the sun haloed behind her as if acknowledging she was an angel sent from the heavens into his life. He was attracted to her on a level not even he could explain.

Before this woman arrived in town he could have quite happily gone on with his life as it had been for so long now, but her sweet smile, her caring nature, her sense of what was right and fair; it drew him to her so strongly he couldn't resist the pull. He had never met anyone like her before.

The games for the town picnic were underway, and Michaela stopped by the picnic rug where she laughed along with Dorothy and Colleen as the men set out to prove their worth. Some of them racing one another, as others wrestled good naturedly. Her eyes unconsciously seeking _him_ out.

The children were in abundance as they played tag, chased hoops or bobbed for apples, and the smell of freshly baked pies and cakes was in the air. Sully watched as Michaela lifted her chin and inhaled a long deep breath, he felt himself sigh at the sight of her.

"God Michaela, you take my breath away," he whispered to himself. A fiddler passed by playing a catchy tune, setting the mood for a fun afternoon, and reminding him that the dreaded dance was yet to come that evening.

Now watching her stroll quietly again he knew he wanted her. It was more than just the way a man wants a woman, though he wouldn't deny he had those feelings too, he wanted everything she was. Needed it. "What do you need Michaela?" _Or who?_

A frown crossed his brow when she became engaged by an ever increasing group of men. None of them had anything in common, except in their one goal, to impress the lovely Michaela Quinn. Apparently they had heard the rumour too and for the day had tried their best to beat one another in an effort to catch her eye.

It was like watching bees to honey, as they flocked about her, and Sully felt a surge of frustration envelope him. _Why did he even come today? Because Michaela had asked him too, it was that simple._ He took his frustration out on the piece of wood he was carving. _Frustration? Ha! More like jealousy._

"Mornin' Dr. Mike, you're looking quite lovely today." That was the Reverend as he fidgeted with his hat in his hands.

"Oh, thank you Reverend," she smiled, wanting to continue her path to the one place she needed to be.

Sully's mood improved when he saw her politely reply but keep walking. Another man took the Reverends place and greeted her in a most cordial manner, offering her a flower, only to have his hopes dashed as she nodded sweetly but quickly moved on.

He could tell she took no offence to the men as they each tried their darndest to capture her attention, but she also didn't encourage it. Just that thought made him grin. If not even the most fancy of the men in town stood a chance with her, then maybe...

He didn't finish his pondering, because it was then that he noticed a very well dressed Hank, sidle his way into the group. His scowl to the others in the group soon sent them packing and he easily arrested Michaela's attention. Sully sat up straighter watching the interaction with interest.

"Michaela," Hank nodded, clasping her hand in his.

"Hank."

Sully couldn't see her face because Hank stood between them. He strained to see whether _this_ man, this weasel of a barkeep would be the one that she had her eye on. He didn't like it one bit, she had to be smarter than that. _Surely no-one could fall for Hank_.

"Hey, Sully," Matthew said as he approached from behind, slapping his friend on the shoulder. "Watcha doin'?"

"Hey Matthew, I was ah...just. Nothin'."

Matthew had to hold the laugh in his throat when he realised Sully hadn't even managed to redirect his gaze from Dr. Mike. The folks in town might still consider him to be a young boy, but Matthew had grown up quick in the last few months, and it was easy for him to see the longing in Sully's face.

"She don't want him," Matthew said, with a knowing smile, nodding his head in his new mother's direction when Sully looked at him in surprise.

"Wha...how do you....yeah well I..." The words wouldn't come out in any proper sense and Sully scowled at himself for sounding so stupid. Wanting to set his friends mind at ease, Matthew continued, "She don't want anyone, 'cept-"

"Matthew! There you are, come on the race is startin'," Brian cried as he pulled his brother by the hand and out of sight. Sully's mind was in a frenzied panic, _except who? Who did she want? Not him that's for sure. _Even when they did get a chance to talk, she was usually scolding him about some thing or another. They had a difference of opinion about a lot of things. They just didn't match. It wasn't hard to see.

But God she was beautiful. Intelligent. Sweet. More than he could ever hope for.

Once again letting his eyes fall on the woman who had indeed captured his heart, he winced inwardly when he saw Hank's pleading gaze and the way he held on to her. Be mine. They were the words he could hear, only then did he realise he was the one who had said them. Be mine.

Then he saw her face again. She looked right at him and he felt her answer in the wind, _I don't want anyone else. _Hank's hands dropped to his side and he shook his head, a defeated smirk cast across his face. He moved back a step, fading into the background as Michaela stepped across the grass, coming face to face with Sully. He stood from his crouch to greet her, wiping his hands on his buckskins.

"Sully," she smiled, her eyes sparkling in delight. "What are you making?" she asked indicating the wood in his hands in an effort to make small talk.

"Not much," he replied lifting the carving into view, honestly he hadn't even taken notice of what he had been making himself until now. In his palm sat a small octagonal shaped box. Its intricate design on the lid and the patterns on the sides had Michaela gasping in awe. She reached out to touch it, but reined herself in to ask his permission, "May I?"

He placed the small box into her hands, wondering what had led him to make something like this. He never had before; he usually stuck to carving animals. He loved the way it made Michaela's face light up, but the box wasn't really big enough to fit anything inside, it was so small. In fact the only thing he knew would belong in there was a ring. At the thought he glanced at Michaela's fingers, imagining his ring on her finger, his heart skipped a beat. _If only._

"Sully, will you dance later?"

"I ah, don't dance."

"Oh." She looked disappointed. She caught his eyes with hers, her face flushed as she edged in closer, "If I asked you to dance with _me_ later... would you?" He saw her swallow hard and she dipped her head. He could tell it took a lot for her to ask him, and he couldn't help but grin. _Could he hope?_

He tilted her chin back up to meet his gaze, "I'd like that," he smiled, oh so tempted to brush his lips across hers. She beamed at him, and released a breath and they laughed together. Looking up around him, Sully noticed the stares of every available man on them. It was then he realised, she had sought him out. He knew know that his dreams in fact could come true. Out of every man she had chosen him, even with their disagreements, his less than fancy attire and troubled past. He couldn't be happier.

That night as they left the dance floor, he walked her back to her wagon. In the moon light with the music playing behind them, she linked her arm through his. And as they stood in the shadows and said their good nights, he leaned in a kissed her. Her warm mouth on his was like sunshine after the rain, and he pulled her in so her softness caressed his hard muscled planes. And in that moment when they gave of themselves to each other he knew, he had won her heart.


End file.
